<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruption by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253726">Interruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Spanking, bratty dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is interrupted at the end of class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my prompt for day 28 of Kinktober:Crossdressing, <b>lingerie</b>, or distention.</p><p>Comments and kudos feed me. Thank you for tagging along on this promptober with me. Just a few more to go. </p><p>If you see any errors in tagging, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, in the postmodern view, the room is a third teacher. How the room is presented – how toys are arranged, <em>what </em>toys and materials are on display – informs the child and their interactions with the room. The child <em>isn't </em>but it <em>becomes </em>in that environment too, and the same dynamic happens to the teacher too. But the teacher who often is responsible for that room holds power over the child and this is something that is largely an unconscious action. Questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looks at the students as he walks back to the table. Some are taking notes but most are just listening. The class is almost over and the vast majority of the students have been to his other lectures, so this wouldn't have been something that's new to them. “Now to the assignment for next week – “</p><p> </p><p>A soft click tells Castiel the doors have been opened. He looks up and narrows his eyes when a man in his mid-thirties walks in. He walks down the rows and takes a seat almost at the front.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel eyes look up and Dean Winchester smiles at him before looking down. He pulls up a notebook and pretends to write something.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel exhales through his nose and ignores him. “ – you can find it in the email I sent you. You have to include postmodernism but you're free to include a comparative analysis with another theory of your choosing. Remember, there are no wrong questions to ask. And utilize the group chatroom.”</p><p> </p><p>The students are halfway out, some linger as they talk with friends and pack their books. It's soon lunch and Castiel doesn't blame them.</p><p> </p><p>He heads over to Dean who is already up. A pen rolls down the stairs and Dean shrugs and ambles down until he's facing Castiel. “Excuse me, professor, I just have to pick up my pen.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel smooths out his frown.</p><p> </p><p>Dean turns his back to Castiel and bends down so close that they almost touch. It's highly inappropriate<span> and Castiel takes a step back only to gasp. With his ass up in the air, Castiel notices the tight jeans hugging him just right</span><span> but what has </span><span>his heart clenching in panic is the lace that peeks up like delicate flowers opening up to the sun. </span></p><p> </p><p>A student – Becky Rosen– approaches him just as Dean picks up his goddamn pen.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grabs Dean's arm. “I need a word with you, Mr. Winchester. Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean licks his lips and nods. “Of course, <em>Sir</em>.” His lips pull into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Finished with the task of helping Becky, Castiel turns his gaze towards Dean. Anger burns in his blood but he speaks softly. Unlike others, he knows how to behave.</p><p> </p><p>“You and I need to have a word. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean hesitates. “But, <em>Sir, </em>I'm really hungry, <em>starving </em>actually and I wouldn't impose myself on you. I know how much you value your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel places his hand on Dean's back and guides him towards the exit. “Oh, don't worry, I'll <em>make </em>time for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Each step that brings them closer to Castiel's office dampens his panic. When they take the last turn and Castiel sees his room, panic has fully morphed into anger but more importantly, Castiel is fully in control again. He opens the door and Dean walks past him, nonchalance personified.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel shuts the door softly and locks the door.</p><p> </p><p>His office is far in the back and unlike the other offices that are adjacent to other professors, this one only has the cleaning storage as a neighbor. Castiel suspects that's why this one was left for the taking and he gladly accepted it. It might be at the far back but it's the biggest one and gives Castiel privacy – even from other colleagues – which is something that he's grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel pulls the blinds down.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks around the room and nods. “Cool office you have.” He notices the empty walls. “Maybe put up a poster or two, seems a bit cold and clinical.” Dean runs a finger over Castiel's desk. “Clean though.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel loosens his tie and walks up to Dean who is still busy surveying the quality of the cleaning. He grabs Dean by the neck and slams him down over the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Dean breathes. “Is something wrong, Professor?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel leans in more and presses his hand harder on Dean's neck. He closes in on Dean, envelopes him with his body, and presses his groin against his ass. “You tell me?” he hisses. Castiel moves his hand down Dean's legs and slaps his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Dean moans softly. “I just wanted to pay you a visit, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel yanks at Dean's hair and places his lips against Dean's ear. “In <em>class. </em>You thought you'd what? Tease me?” Castiel slaps Dean's ass hard. “You thought you'd come to my domain and tempt me?” Another hard slap. “You were fucking wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel lets go of Dean.</p><p> </p><p>He stays there, ben over the desk and pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your pants.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turns his head and looks at Castiel. He has that thoughtful wrinkle in between his eyebrows. Castiel ignores it. “I said, take off your pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Sir, someone might see.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel digs his fingers into Dean's scalp and yanks his head up. Dean hisses which sends a jolt of pleasure through Castiel. “I thought you liked that, someone seeing what you were wearing. You were practically presenting, like the dirty little slut you are. I won't ask you again. Strip.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nods. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He unbuttons his jeans and drops them on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel shakes his head. “You've been a busy slut I see. Off. Step out of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean gets out of the jeans and repositions himself over the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel exhales slowly and adjusts his cock that throbs with need. Maybe it's part anger too. The light blue lace panties over Dean's ass are a magnificent sight though. Castiel caresses them, allows his fingers to trail over the soft, delicate lace.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head at the black jewel in between Dean's cheeks and smacks his ass hard. Dean pants softly. “Not only a busy slut but a <em>greedy</em> slut.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grabs Dean by the hair and pulls him up again. He presses his body against Dean's and grinds his cock against his ass. “Do you think that you can manipulate me, <em>girl?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean whimpers against him. “No, Sir, I wasn't trying to – “</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up or I'll shut you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean falls quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Casriel sighs. Dean is trying to appease him, and Castiel likes that Dean obeys him so quickly now, but he can't let a transgression like this pass.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls at the plug in Dean's ass.</p><p> </p><p>Dean moans but stays still.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel pulls at the plug again, until the lace fabric stretches over it. He enjoys how Dean's ass tries to keep it inside. “So needy. You always want to be filled up, is that so?” He strokes Dean's ass again and moves down, caressing Dean's balls. He moves against Cas' hand, trying to get off. The fabric in the front is soaked.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel slaps his balls and revels in the restrained moan Dean gives him. “Wet already? Did you like that, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being a dirty, slutty, <em>girl</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean arches his hips and grinds down on Cas' hand. “Fuck...”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grins. There it is. He continues to stroke Dean's balls. “Do you think dirty <em>girls</em> deserve to come, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean moans and shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel squeezes his balls.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, no... no Sir. Dirty, teasing girls don't deserve to come.” Dean is panting.</p><p> </p><p>“What do they deserve then?”</p><p> </p><p>No hesitation. “To get punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's right. Don't you fucking move.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel takes a step back and unzips his pants. Pulling out his cock, he starts stroking. He's rock hard and he moans softly as he plays with his head. He squeezes under the head while staring at Dean in his lace panties and with that plug in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his hard cock and caresses Dean's ass with it. The silk feels wonderful against his cock, and he exhales slowly. Fucking, hell, Dean is a gift. An annoyance some of the time, a fucking brat all the time, but a gift. <em>His </em>gift.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel stops, pulls down Dean's panties and removes the buttplug. “Open up.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean moves his hands back and spreads his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel chuckles. “Oh, no, Dean. Open your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks back at Cas but quickly does as Castiel orders when he sees the look on his face. “That's a good girl.” He smiles as heat blooms over Dean's cheeks. Castiel shoves the plug inside Dean's mouth. “I don't want to hear a single word from you. If you spit out the buttplug, if you drop it, I'll cane your fucking feet when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nod if you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nods hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel smacks Dean's left cheek without warning.</p><p> </p><p>Dean goes rigid but Castiel is already on the right cheek. Dean moans and squeezes the ends of the desk with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel continues to smack Dean's ass. The only sounds that can be heard are Castiels's hand against Dean's ass and the whimpers and moans that he tries to hold in. Soon, saliva drips from Dean's chin and his ass has a wonderful shade of red. He trembles underneath Castiel's hands. “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turns to look at Castiel and the sight almost has him come then and there. Dean's a mess. The buttplug shines obscenely in his mouth and tears stain his red cheeks. Saliva has pooled on the desk and a strand hangs drown from Dean's chin. “You're a filthy girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grabs Dean's ass and spreads his cheeks. Without warning, he plunges inside Dean's hole. It feels amazing and Dean clenches around him gratefully, almost immediately. “My promise stands. You dare drop that plug and I'll fucking cane you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean cries but it turns into a moan as Castiel pounds into him. He's so fucking close. He squeezes Dean's cheeks and grabs his hips to really get in deep. Dean writhes and cries. No doubt Dean's ass is still store from the spanking. Castiel makes sure to spank the red skin now and then as he thrusts inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl, Dean. Cry for me.” He squeezes Dean's cheeks and the way Dean clenches around his cock pushes him over the edge. Castiel comes and shots his load inside Dean.</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel is done, he pulls out.</p><p> </p><p>Dean trembles.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to come?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nods.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel takes out the plug and strokes Dean's ass softly. Dean moans against his strokes and his hips thrust involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Dirty, slutty girls that interrupt class and try to fucking entice me don't get to come.” Castiel shoves the plug back inside Dean's ass. He pulls up Dean's lace panties and slaps his ass once.</p><p> </p><p>He straightens and tucks his cock back inside his pants. Castiel adjusts his tie. “Get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turns and looks at Castiel with that look.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel laughs. “Don't you dare pout.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Sir.” Dean pulls up his jeans and closes his eyes against the plug.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensitive ass?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks down at the floor. “Yes, Sir...”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I'll have lunch now. You go straight home and you stay there until I leave work. Put some cream on that ass, in an hour or so. If you come at any point during the day, I'll punish you tonight. Do you understand?</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks up at Castiel. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if you try this shit at work one more time, I'll make you wear that remote prostate massager and bring you to work. I'll tell my class I'm conducting a social experiment, and I'll make you stand in the corner and I'll use that massager on you until you crumple down to the floor, sobbing as cum runs down your legs. Then I'll substitute every punishment with a caning instead for a <em>month</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blanches. “Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean walks up to Castiel and kisses him. “Sorry, Sir,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel smiles against his lips. “You're OK, Dean. What's for dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking taco pie and that salad you like with the onions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. Love you.” Castiel kisses him one last time. “Close the door on your way out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too. “ Dean smiles as he walks out slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel pulls out his sandwich and enjoys the rest of his lunch break.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>